The Grand Ball of Azarath
by Blood Darkness
Summary: The Teen Titans have been invited to go to the ball of Azarath! Everything may seem peaceful enough, but there may be some unexpected things happening there too... a little more than wanted. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Invitation

_Chapter 1_

_Invitation_

Nothing interesting was happening that day at Titan's Tower. Cyborg was just in his room, Starfire was at her daily cooking class, Robin was working out in the gym, Beast Boy was typing something on his computer, and Raven was just in her room meditating.

"Azarath Metroin Zinsoth, Azarath Metroin Zinsoth, Azarath Metroin Zinthos", Raven chanted. She was really getting bored now. She stood up and walked downstairs and found nobody there.

"This is very strange", Raven said looking around the room.

"Usually this place is filled with the entire group of titan's". Raven's eyes finally rested on the coffee table where all of their most recent mail was. There were tons of packages and magazines and catalogs. She walked over to the coffee table and looked through the mail. She found all kinds of things, but one thing caught her eye the most. It was a brilliant gold envelope with neat colonial-style hand writing. Raven opened up the envelope very carefully. Inside was a letter and it read,

Dear Teen Titans,

You have been a special guest invited to the grand ball of Azarath. There will be food, drinks, entertainment, and much dancing. There will also be a very special appearance of the Rulers of Azarath. This special ball will be held at the royal throne of the rulers. The ball will take place at precisely 12:00 pm on Saturday, July 17. We hope to see you there, and that your appearance is necessary.

Sincerely,

The Royal Guards

Raven dropped the invitation to the ground in shock. They had actually given them and invitation. The Teen Titans receiving an invitation to an Azarath ball. Raven felt so strange and felt so nervous. Not even she had ever been invited to an Azarath ball before. Maybe she had once or twice but never to one for the rulers of Azarath.

_I must be dreaming,_ Raven thought. _I have to be dreaming. This can't be real; can it? _

"YES!" Raven yelled leaping for joy, and making the windows shatter. Obviously everybody else heard the noise, and came down running.

"Raven what is it?" Robin asked running over to her followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yeah Rae, what could possibly make you that happy?" Cyborg asked.

"Guys, guess what?" Raven said excitedly.

"What Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"We were just invited to an Azarath ball!" Raven cried out happily and shattering a light.

"What's so good about that?" Beast Boy asked politely.

"Azareth balls are the fanciest things ever to be created", Raven said.

"There's food, drinks, music, and dancing. This ball is also for the rulers of Azarath!"

"Whoa!" The boys said in unison.

"I know, isn't it neat?" Raven said.

* * *

"Hey, Happy shut up!" Bravery said.

"You're going to embarrass Raven!"

"Yeah, but this is something to really be happy about!" Happy cried out. Bravery rolled her eyes.

"I know Raven really is excited about this, but you're making it go way to far so shut up you asshole!"

"I don't want to though!"

"What's going on?" Anger said butting into the argument.

"Happy is embarrassing Raven!" Bravery yelled pointing at Happy. Happy crossed her arms.

"But Raven should be really happy!" Happy cried out.

"Well just shut your traps; both of you", Anger said.

"I'm trying to deal with something already". With that, Anger walked off.

"Fine, I'll let Raven have control again", Happy sighed.

* * *

The door opened and a smirking Starfire walked in the door.

"Guess what?" She said.

"What?" They all said.

"I passed my cooking lessons!" Starfire cried showing them the certificate.

"Star, that's great!" Cyborg said hugging her.

"Yeah, great job Star", Robin and Raven both said at the same time.

"That's really cool Starfire", Beast Boy said walking over to her and hugging her.

"We also have another surprise", Robin said. He nodded towards Raven.

"We got and invitation to an Azarath ball for the rulers of Azarath!" Raven said.

"We did?" Starfire said.

"Sweet!"

"Well Raven, why don't you go RSVP our spot", Robin said looking at her.

"Sure thing", Raven said before running over to her Azarath phone (it can contact Azarath).

Well, that's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it! I know, I know, this is a really crappy story right now, but I swear that it will get better! I hope that I cleared up some misunderstandings. I don't feel like being evil right now, so please read and review! Thanks guys!

P.S. Oh and, The Black Moon, don't worry, I'll make sure there's some evil people at this ball. Don't you worry!

Please read and review guys! Love ya! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I just had to do an evil laugh there. If you want, you can give me some song ideas for the ball. You don't have to; it's just if you want to.

Blood Darkness


	2. My Bride and Queen

_Chapter 2_

_My Bride and Queen_

Raven dialed in the numbers to the Azarath palace slowly. She was nervous. She hadn't been in touch with anybody from Azarath for years. The phone started ringing and on the third ring, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"My name is Raven, Raven Roth", Raven said. The voice gave a little laugh.

"Ah Raven, how are you doing?" the voice said.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Raven asked still unsure about who she was speaking to.

"I'm doing just fine. Why have you called Miss Raven?"

"My friends and I, the titans, got the invitation to the Azarath ball sir".

"Ah, the prince had insisted that you came". Raven was thunder struck when she heard that.

"The _prince_ insisted that I come to this ball?" Raven inquired.

"Yes ma'me", the man said.

"He wanted you to come so badly that he was on his knees begging the rulers to let you and your friends come". Raven gulped.

"Well, I was just calling to confirm that the other Titans and I can come to the ball", Raven said breaking the subject.

"Alright Miss Raven", the man said.

"I have your reservation".

"Thank you sir".

"Thank you Miss Raven. The prince will be so pleased." Raven hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall breathing hard. The prince had demanded that she and her friends had come. The prince was almost even more powerful than his parents, the rulers. The prince had always liked Raven and had always been on her tail. He had been determined to make Raven his forever. Raven ran out of her room and downstairs to tell the others that they had reservations.

"Well?" the titans said when she came down.

"We've got reservations", Raven said making the titans cheer.

"Great Raven", Robin said. Terra noticed something wrong with the way Raven looked.

"Raven aren't you happy we're going to be able to go?" Terra asked to make sure that Raven was okay.

"Yes but the prince is the one that had insisted that I come", Raven said quietly.

"Then you should be honored Raven!" Starfire said.

"No, I shouldn't", Raven said.

"Why not?" Cyborg said.

"The prince wants me to be his bride", Raven said making Robin tense with anger and rage and pound his fist into a wall.

"Then he won't get you Raven", Robin said between clenched teeth.

"I promise you, he won't get you". Raven smiled and went over and kissed him.

"Thank you Robin", she said.

"No problem Rae", Robin said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"My dear prince", a man said coming up to the prince who was sitting on his throne.

"We have another reservation sir", the man said.

"Who?" the prince asked. The man gave a smirk.

"Raven and the rest of the titans". The prince smiled.

"Yes. Now I can have her forever", the prince said.

"She will be mine. At this ball, I will make her love me, and I will make her mine; for good this time. Raven Roth of the Teen Titans will be my bride and my queen."

Well that's chapter two. I hope you guys liked that chapter and I also hope it made more sense than the first chapter. Well, please read and review! I'll talk to you guys later! Love you guys!

Blood Darkness


	3. Make Over

This chapter is a piece of crap. At least I think so. Sorry if it bores you because that is not the point of this chapter!

_Chapter 3_

_Makeover_

Raven sat in her room and drew sketches of the titans. She was drawing her and Robin. She was drawing an impression of what they looked like on their first date. It had been the greatest day of her life. Raven sighed happily at the memory of that date. Raven looked at the picture and noticed that she had forgotten a special part on her; the onyx and ruby ring that Robin had given her that night.

"How could I have forgotten that?" Raven asked herself. Then she heard somebody knocking on the wall downstairs.

"Raven, are you up there?" Terra called.

"We're all going to the mall today; even the boys. We all need to get a make-over for the ball tomorrow". Raven dropped her sketch pad and her pencil. The ball! It was tomorrow night! How could she have forgotten?

"I'm coming!" She called as she hurried downstairs. Terra was there leaning against the wall. The boys were walking out the door already; except for Robin. Robin smiled at Raven and then walked over to her.

"Hey Raven", Robin said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey Rob", Raven said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Robin kissed her on the lips and then set her back down again.

"Have you heard of the two new malls that opened up?" Robin asked. Raven looked shocked.

"New malls?" Raven said confused. Robin nodded his head.

"There's a girls' mall and the other one is a boys' mall", he said.

"Not a lot of girls actually go to the girls' one though. Heard it's like a gothic girl's mall. Since boys don't always like to go shopping, that one isn't always too crowded either". Raven smiled. For once they had made a gothic mall.

"Works for me", Raven said.

"Are those the malls we're going to?" Raven asked.

"Yep", Robin said. Raven smiled and made a lamp break.

"Whoops", Raven said as she started blushing and a little anime sweat drop went down her head. Robin and Terra both laughed a little.

"That's alright Rae", Terra said. They all walked out the door and found the rest of the titans waiting for them in the T-car. Cyborg had expanded it a little bit so that six people could fit in it.

"Y'all ready to go?" Cyborg asked. They nodded their heads and ran into the car.

"We'll drop you ladies off and you call me when you're ready to be picked up", Cyborg said. Beast Boy sighed.

"We really need to get another car", he growled. Cyborg shot him a death glare.

"Hey it was hard enough to make this one BB so stop complaining", Cyborg said.

"I'll get you one for your seventeenth birthday". Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Then one you should either be saving up because that's next year, or two you should start building it", Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms and put one leg over the other. Terra and Starfire snickered a little at the come back.

"Fine I'll build you one", Cyborg said.

"We're here!" he shouted soon after that.

"Damn you Cyborg you broke the nice silence", Beast Boy growled.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND SILENCE?!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy didn't do anything.

"It's peaceful", Beast Boy said. Terra leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll see you later BB", Terra said.

"Bye Terra", Beast Boy said as he lightly kissed her. Raven and Starfire had already gotten out of the car. Terra finally came out.

"Did you two decide to make out a little bit before you got out?" Starfire joked. Terra rolled her eyes.

"No", she said. Raven was staring at the girls' mall. It was enormous! You couldn't even see the top of it!

"Whoa", Raven said.

"Come on let's go in", Starfire said. They all quickly went inside. Raven nearly dropped dead. It looked so cool! There was everything you could possibly need in there! There were about ten spas, three nail salons, five hair salons, make-up stores (mainly gothic looking), hundreds of clothing stores from formal to night gowns, too many restraunts and cafés to count, too many book stores to count, about ten shoe stores, gothic pet stores, and even more! Raven stared in awe along with the other girls. All of this was gothic, yet an extraordinary and exotic beauty. Then Raven accidentally broke a light.

"Well looks like we're going to have a lot of trouble finding our way around this place", Starfire said.

"This place is a maze!"

"Tell me about it", Terra said. Raven sighed. This was going to be a long day. They walked through the mall and they saw all of these different people. They were all gothic and punk.

"Where do you want to go first?" Terra said. They all looked at each other.

"We'll shop for the ball first and get the stinking make over and then we can have lunch and then just shop for other things like books", Raven said.

"I knew you were going to say something like that", Terra said.

"I think we should just stick to that", Starfire said. They all nodded their heads.

"Let's shop for the clothes first", Raven said. They walked into a formal dress store. Most of it looked sort of gothic, but it was nice enough for a ball and very unique. Some of them would catch a lot of attention from how tight or how much see-through they are. Raven walked through the store and quickly went over to the front counter.

"Um excuse me miss", Raven said to the woman behind the counter. She turned to look at Raven.

"Oh how can I help you?" The girl asked kindly.

"Um do you have any dresses that would be appropriate for a ball?" Raven asked. The girl smiled.

"Yes we have a very wide selection", the girl said.

"Follow me". The girl led Raven to another part of the giant room.

"These are our ball gowns", she said.

"Let me show you our finest gowns". The girl walked into the back and was in there for a little bit. She came out with about five different gowns. They were all exotic and drop dead gorgeous.

"These are the most appropriate for balls", she said. Raven looked at all of them and her eyes rested on the very last one.

"Um where was this one made in?" Raven asked.

"Ah that one was made by an Azarath designer. He moved to this dimension", the girl answered.

"I think I'd like to try this one on", Raven said.

"I just so happen to be from Azarath". The girl looked shocked.

"Oh! Well we do have a couple more Azarath ball gowns if you would like to see them", the girl said.

"Yes please", Raven said. This was interesting. She had never known that there was an Azarath designer here on Earth. The girl came out with a couple more dresses.

"These are the other ones we have", she said. Raven smiled.

"Thank you", Raven said. The girl smiled too.

"You're very welcome". Raven looked at them all, but her favorite was still the one that she had seen earlier.

"Can I try them all on?" Raven asked.

"Of course!" the girl laughed. Raven tried them all on, but the first one looked the best on her and was apparently one that would attract a lot of attention. She didn't care. The dress was everything she needed.

It was a black dress with maroon and gold in it. It was made out of silk and velvet. It was laced from her chest all the way down to her waist. That would really attract a lot of attention (It was all flesh you could see; no dress material under it). It had gold and red gem stones dangling on the dress. It had slits at the sides that also went all the way up to her waist. The sleeves were on the sides of here arms and it had tight sleeves that ended at her wrist and made a design on the top of her hand. She loved it. She took it off and put her other clothes back on. She went to the desk again to see the same girl.

"You still like that one the most?" the girl said. Raven nodded her head.

"I would like this one", she said. The girl rung it up and Raven paid for it. Starfire and Terra walked over to her once they saw that she had a bag.

"It's about time", Terra said.

"How long have you been waiting?" Raven asked.

"For about thirty minutes", Terra said. Raven started to blush.

"Sorry", she said.

"Forget about it", Terra said. They all walked out of the store and Starfire decided to go into a shoe store.

"We all need it", she said. Raven sighed. They stepped in and again she just went over to the desk and asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Raven said. The teen turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm looking for formal shoes", Raven said.

"Alright follow me", he said. He led her to a section full of black formal shoes. Raven immediately found something she liked. It was a pair of long black high heeled shoes that had straps. She found her size and tried them on. They were perfect. Raven hated shoe shopping so she didn't bother to look at anything else. Raven walked over to the counter and said, "I would like these shoes please". The boy rung it up and put it into a bag. She paid for it and then went over to where Terra and Starfire were.

"That was quick", Starfire said. Raven smiled slyly.

"I know", she said. Once they had all done that, they just decided to get their hair done. This was actually the hair salon that Terra always went to, so she knew what the best was. They walked in and were greeted by a woman at the door.

"Oh hello Terra!" she said.

"I didn't know you worked at this one", Terra said.

"Did you ladies come in here to get your hair done?" the woman asked. They nodded their heads.

"We're going to a ball tomorrow", Terra said. The woman smiled.

"Well then I know just the right three people for you. Katie, Michael, Caterina, get over here!" the woman yelled. The three people known as Katie, Michael, and Caterina came over.

"Yes?" one of them asked.

"These ladies need their hair done for a ball tomorrow", the woman said.

"Do whatever they tell you to. It's very special". They nodded their heads.

"Michael I would like you to take this young lady", the woman said putting her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Katie, I would like you to take this young lady, and Caterina I would like you to take Terra". They nodded their heads and motioned for their girl to follow them. Michael told Raven to take a seat in a salon chair.

"What is your name miss?" he asked.

"Raven", she answered.

"Alright then Raven", he said.

"What would you like done?" Raven thought about if for a moment.

"Think that you could give me a different cut hairstyle?" Raven asked. Michael nodded his head.

"Yes indeed. What type of thing would you like?" he asked.

"Can you do something Azarath like?"

"Oh yes!"

"Than Azarath like please". Michael washed her hair and started doing something to her hair.

"Voila! There you are! Tell me how you like it", Michael said. Raven looked at her hair. It was gorgeous. Some how he seemed to have managed to make her hair a darker shade of purple.

"I love it", Raven said. Michael smiled.

"I'm glad you do. You can get off the chair now". Raven got out of the chair and gave him a small tip. Michael smiled. Raven walked over and paid for it and joined Terra and Starfire outside. Terra's hair was now a dirty blonde and had darkish roots. Starfire's hair was actually a dark red, and her bangs had been cut off.

"You guys hungry?" Raven asked.

"Yeah", Terra and Starfire said in unison. They walked into one of the cafés. There was a vampire like butler that seated them.

"I think I've been here before", Raven said. It all looked familiar. This looked like an Azarath café. The butler came back again.

"Would you ladies like something to drink first?" he asked, his voice crackling.

"Yes", Raven said quickly.

"You know what you want?" Raven asked. They nodded their heads.

"I would like a Torgata De Mainsha", Starfire said (These are made up drinks).

"I would like a Morbid Clashen", Terra said.

"And um I would like an um Morbid Tankana", Raven said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"We all want some water", Raven said. The butler nodded his head and floated away. Terra shuddered.

"That guy gives me the creeps", she said.

"You're sure those drinks are good?" Starfire asked with her eyes narrow.

"I'm positive", Raven said. Just a few seconds later the butler came back with their drinks.

"There you are", he said. They all said, "Thank you". He just nodded his head and floated away again.

"Man he is weird!" Terra said under her breath. Starfire took a little sip of her drink and set it down again.

"Man that is really good!" Starfire exclaimed. Terra tried some of her drink.

"Whoa, those _are_ really good!" Terra said. Raven smiled slyly.

"I told you they were good", she said, taking a sip of her drink. This had to be an Azarath café. All the drinks sounded familiar and so did the food.

"Man, all of this food sounds really good", Terra said.

"Tell me about it", Starfire said.

"Hey, Raven?" Terra asked. Raven looked up from her menu to look at Terra.

"Um, is this thing here good?" Raven looked at where Terra was pointing to on the menu.

"Ah yes. That is an Azarath specialty", Raven said.

"I think I'll get that then. What about you Star?" Starfire put the menu down and looked at Raven.

"Is that good Rae?" she asked pointing to something on the menu. Raven smiled when she saw it.

"Yeah. That's also an Azarath specialty", Raven said. Starfire nodded her head.

"Why don't they tell you what's in the food?" Terra asked as she scanned over the menu again. Raven looked a little uneasy.

"It's because of what they put in the food. It sounds good but I mean they don't want to scare anybody. I'll tell you what it is after we eat", Raven said. Starfire and Terra looked at each other and then back at Raven. Before anything else could be said, the butler came up again.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" he asked his voice crackling with every word he said.

"Yes", Raven said. They ordered their meals and the butler made the menus float towards him. Terra and Starfire both shuddered this time. He quickly floated away.

"Oh... my... god", Terra said.

"That is so freaky!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven just sighed.

"And that's coming from the girl who gets changed and takes showers with all the curtains down and windows open", Raven shot at Starfire. Starfire growled.

"Also considering the size of the windows in Titan's Tower".

"That's none of your business", Starfire grumbled. Raven rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever", Raven said. Then the butler came again and se the food on the table.

"There you are ladies", he said. Terra squeaked and Starfire's hair shot all over the place. The butler paid no mind and just floated away.

"Man this place has ultra fast service!" Terra cried. Raven smiled slyly again.

"And _that _is coming from the girl who is always nagging Cyborg about taking too much time with Beast Boy. You always want to spend time with BB", Raven said wickedly.

"Considering all the times you two have locked yourselves in each other's rooms together. I don't want to know what you two do in there". Terra blushed.

"Let's just eat", Terra said, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Starfire, Terra, and Raven all bit into their food.

"Oh man this is so good!" Terra said. Raven smiled.

"Told you it was good", Raven said.

"Whoa! That is really good!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven smiled. They were going to kill her once they find out what they just ate. After they had finished their meals and paid for everything Terra asked, "Raven, what did we eat?" Raven heaved a heavy sigh.

"You sure you wanna know?" she said. Starfire and Terra both nodded their heads. Raven sighed again.

"Well Terra, you ate fish eyes, old vegetables, snake skin, cat blood, and crab lungs", Raven said.

"You ate other real stuff like milk, and butter, and stuff like that, but yeah, that's what you ate". Terra's face turned green and so did her eyes.

"Oh, man, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment!" Terra cried and she ran for it. Starfire gulped.

"And you Starfire", Raven said making Starfire sweat.

"You ate bird stomach, snake blood, cow liver, snail slime, and-"

"I don't wanna know!" she cried out, her face turning a light green and running to the bathroom. Raven roared with laughter.

"Well they were gonna have to find out someday", Raven laughed. Terra came back.

"What am I going to say to Beast Boy?" she complained.

"Don't tell him", Raven said.

"Or you could simply tell him the true story and he could kill me later". Terra sighed.

"When Star comes back, can we just get our nails done and do all that other crap and then go home?" Terra asked. Raven smiled.

"Of course Terra", she answered.

"We'll do that". When Starfire finally came back from the bathroom, they just decided to get their nails done.

"You know what", Terra said to Raven as they were getting their nails done.

"I wonder what the boys are doing right now". Raven smiled.

"Probably playing video games or something", she answered.

"You still mad at me?" Raven asked. Terra laughed.

"Of course not!" Terra said.

"But I am glad that you told me after I ate it. I probably would've chickened out if you had told me what it was earlier". Raven smiled. She looked over at Starfire who was still a bit shaky.

"You okay Star?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded her head. Poor Starfire. That had really freaked her out.

"It's okay Raven", Starfire said.

"But you just owe me one". Raven gave her a smile.

"Yes I do. I owe both of you one", Raven said. The friends smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Come on, let's go", Starfire said. They walked out of the nail salon and bought everything else they needed.

"You guys ready to go home?" Raven asked. Both Terra and Starfire said, "Yeah". Raven picked up her communicator and called Cyborg.

"Hey Raven", Cyborg said.

"We're ready to be picked up now", Raven said.

"Alright, we'll be right over", he said. Raven closed her communicator and winked at the other girls. Everybody got into the car and they sighed.

"You girls have fun?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah", Raven said. Terra snuggled up close to Beast Boy and he put his arm around her. She quickly fell asleep.

"Aw", Raven said. Starfire giggled a little. Robin and Raven smiled at each other.

"I got you something", Robin said. Raven smiled at him and turned red. Robin took out a black box and handed it to her.

"Open it", he said. Raven took off the lid and her eyes lit up. It was a 14 karat gold earrings and matching necklace. It had onyxes and rubies on it. Raven looked at Robin smiling and eyes shining.

"I saw that and I instantly thought of you", he said. Raven through her arms around him.

"Thank you Robin!" she cried.

"You're welcome Rae", he said putting his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss.

I know that that was a really long chapter and probably boring so I'm sorry about that! I hope you guys liked it though. I'll talk to you guys later! Love you guys!

Blood Darkness


	4. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Okay everybody, I know it has been a horribly long time since I've updated, but I've got a slight problem. I DO NOT HAVE A NAME FOR THE PRINCE OF AZARATH!!! So, until I have one, this story is sadly going to be put on hold. BUT! You can make the wait shorter. So here's an auction. If you come up with a name you think would be pretty cool for the Prince, please tell me in a review OR if you come up with one later or something, then you can e-mail me. My e-mail address is on my profile page just to let you know. Well PLEASE tell me if you come up with a name! I may come up with one eventually but I would still like to have some opinions. Don't worry, if I choose the name you thought of, then I will absolutely, honestly, give you ALL OF THE CREDIT!!! I will thank you for whoever gave me an opinion. Thanks guys. I'll try and work on the story as best I can until I get a name. Thanks a lot!

Blood


	5. Welcome to the Grand Ball of Azarath

_Chapter 5_

_Welcome to the Grand Ball of Azarath_

Raven looked at herself in the mirror wearing her new dress for the ball. She couldn't believe how well it fit her. She put on the new pieces of jewelry Robin had given her. Raven sighed.

"I hope nothing bad happens at this ball", Raven sighed. She twirled around in her outfit and examined every movement she made. Raven stepped in front of her mirror and put on some makeup. Raven knew she had to make this special. The only problem that would be at this ball was the prince. She sighed again and walked out the door. When she stepped out and walked downstairs, every head turned. They all went wide eyed and Robin nearly fell over. Raven gave a weak smile and walked over to where Robin fell over.

"Hey", she said. Robin looked at her and gave her the cheesiest smile in the world.

"Um, hey", he said, blushing like crazy. Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Starfire gave a little whistle.

"Jeez you're gonna attract _a lot _of attention looking like that Rae", Starfire said. Raven just blushed.

"Not really", she said.

"In Azarath, this is pretty much what they would expect me to look like". Raven smiled again.

"Come on let's go", she said turning to open the door. All the other titans looked at each other uncertainly.

"Um Rae", Cyborg said, making Raven turn around slightly.

"How are we gonna get there? Azarath is another dimension right?" Raven giggled, making a coffee table rattle a little bit.

"I know how", she said slyly making the titans feel _really _nervous. Raven whistled and then they heard the flapping of giant wings. Then, a giant creature that completely petrified every titan except for Raven flew into the room and screeched.

"_This _is how we're going to get there", she said making the titans have the urge to run for the hills. Raven gave a disapproving sigh to the titans.

"Don't worry", she said, stroking the deadly looking creature.

"He's completely harmless". All of the titans eyes went wide and they all fell over.

"You call _that harmless?" _Terra said with disbelief. Raven nodded.

"Just get on him will you?" Raven said, jumping onto the creature with ease and helping all of the other get on.

* * *

When they finally landed in Azarath, every titan except for Raven fell off of the creature, their eyes spinning in circles.

"Um Raven can you do us a favor and find us a different way to go home?" Robin said making Raven roar with laughter.

"Sorry honey but this is the only ride I've got", she answered making all the titans groan. Raven just laughed as she slid off of the creature with ease. She helped the titans up.

"Now I think you deserve a _better _welcoming to Azarath than the show you all just displayed", Raven said making a sweat drop go down their heads.

"Now", she said.

"Welcome to Azarath", she said putting on a sly smile and stepping aside so the titans could see her beloved dimension. It was not quite what the titans had expected.

* * *

Raven showed them around Azarath and the titans were amazed at many things. She went over to a food stand and took something sweet looking.

"Try it", Raven said, offering the sweets to the titans.

"It's an Azarath specialty", she added. Terra and Beast Boy were the bravest and took one first. They slowly put the sweet in their mouth, but their faces and eyes quickly lit up.

"Wow this is delicious!" Terra cried making a huge smile spread across Raven's face. Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah it's pretty good", he said. Every one else took one and their faces lit up as well. Raven then felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Miss are you going to pay for those?" a teenage girl said.

"Of course Danya, of course", Raven said. Raven could tell the teen was surprised.

"H-How do you know my name?" the girl known as Danya asked with fright hidden in her voice.

"Old friends Danya, old friends", Raven said turning around to face Danya.

"Raven!" Danya cried out. Raven smiled and laughed slightly as Danya ran over and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness Raven!" she cried out.

"Miss me?" Raven laughed.

"Yes! I thought you would never come back to Azarath!" she cried. Raven gave Danya a disapproving look.

"Of course I'd come back!" Raven said.

"What think I'd leave the dimension and the town I grew up in behind?" Danya blushed as a sweat drop went down her face.

"Well none of us here in Azarath thought you would come back, well except for the prince", Danya said.

"Well the prince actually did one good thing in his life and invited the titans and I to the ball", Raven said making a shocked expression appear on her face.

"He seriously invited you?!" she said with disbelief in her voice. Raven nodded.

"Uh huh", she said. Danya leaned over to examine the titans of whom remained behind Raven.

"Oh and would you mind telling me who these people are?" Danya inquired. Raven gasped.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Raven cried.

"I forgot all about you guys! Sorry 'bout that!" Raven stepped aside to reveal the titans.

"Danya I would like you to meet my friends- The Teen Titans", Raven said.

"This is Beast Boy, Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, and my boyfriend Robin", Raven said. The titans all bowed and said, "Nice to meet you". Danya gave a weak smile.

"And guys, this is my old friend Danya", Raven said with a smile. Danya curtsied.

"Nice to meet you", she said. Raven took money out of a place unknown and handed it to Danya.

"Here", she said.

"For the sweets". Danya smiled sweetly.

"Oh I couldn't", she said. Raven put her hand on her hip and stuck it out.

"No I insist you take it", Raven said.

"Buy yourself a decent pair of clothing for a girl like you". Danya blushed looking down at her torn and tattered dress that looked like a ruined rag dolls outfit.

"Oh fine", she sighed taking the money uncertainly. Raven patted her on the head.

"Good girl", she said.

"I'll see you later Danya", Raven said. Danya just smiled and waved. The titans did the same.

The titans continued to walk together, Raven and Robin walking holding hands. Beast Boy was actually carrying Terra as she laid her head against his chest.

"So how come you can show all of this emotion and no energy comes out of you?" Robin asked her as they walked; noticing none of her power had been at all released.

"In Azarath, my powers are sealed to my body until I want to unleash them", Raven replied, Robin finding this news interesting. Raven looked up at the night sky and smiled.

"I missed Azarath so much", she said.

"It feels so good to be back. I'm just worried and paranoid that the prince is going to do something to us-you and I in particular".

"I won't let him hurt you Rae", he said, stroking her hair. Raven turned to face him.

"I don't want anything bad happening to you. I mean it's just I don't feel that safe thinking about that guy". Raven smiled at him.

"Just try hard and have fun for me okay?" Raven said. Robin leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Alright, only if you try and have fun", he said.

"Deal", Raven said.

* * *

The titans stared in wonder and woe at the giant throne of the Rulers of Azarath. Raven lead them to the grand door ways and she quickly knocked on the doors. The doors immediately opened. The titans couldn't believe their eyes. It was the most gorgeous place they had ever seen. Raven stared at the figure coming towards them.

"It's him", Raven breathed. They looked at her.

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"The prince", she breathed again. The prince approached them and shot them a smile. He stopped in front of Raven and stared at her, not believing that he was actually looking at the real Raven. He went down on one knee and took her hand and kissed it. The prince kept hold of her hand and went back up to his feet. He shot her a handsome and seductive smile that nearly took her breath away.

"Hello Raven", he said. Raven smiled weakly.

"Hello your..." The prince put his finger to Raven's lips.

"You can just call me by my real name darling", he said, smiling seductively again. Raven blushed and smiled again. Robin felt instant rivalry against this guy. He couldn't stand just looking at him and looking at how he captured Raven's heart so easily. This was gonna be a hard battle to keep Raven his girl and keep her safe.

The prince walked over to the other girls and kissed their hands. He walked back in front of Raven and looked her over.

"I didn't expect you to come", he said.

"I felt like I had to come your..." The prince looked at her with a disapproving look. Raven blushed from embarrassment.

"Fine", Raven said politely. The prince was waiting for her to finally say his name.

"Prince Archaon", Raven said making the prince say, "Then welcome to the grand Ball of Azarath".

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

Okay so sorry for the long wait. Oh and I would like to thank everybody who gave me an idea for a name for the prince:

FatalBlueSweetie

TheOneAndOnlyRogue

Absolutely Pointless- I give him all the credit for the name. He came up with it.

Mary Davis

Hey I've Got A Nice Name! (I have no idea what your real pen name is! That's what it said on the review screen...lol)

ForeverCold

Thanks so much you guys!

Blood


End file.
